


From The Other Side of The Battle

by DarkWarriorProgram (KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil), KaitoKitsune



Series: Ghosts of the Spectres [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Biotics (Mass Effect), Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat_SuperStar_DareDevil/pseuds/DarkWarriorProgram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKitsune/pseuds/KaitoKitsune
Summary: Just a silly little thing about what enemies think when they're fighting Aedan
Series: Ghosts of the Spectres [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324274





	From The Other Side of The Battle

Right now he was really regretting his life choices. The last thing he expected to come through the door was a lone engineer. An engineer in bright pink camo… While it was confusing, and a bit strange, he shrugged it off. Engineers are fairly easy to take down. This won’t take long. They work better used as support for their team members. This one was on his own.  
“Go, Droney!” Barely a few shots had gone off before the ridiculously cheerful tone shouted. The next thing he knew, Greg was lifted into the air and forced back to the ground. A sinking feeling started to settle into his gut. Biotics. The engineer had _biotics_.  
“Good job, Droney!” He peeked out from his cover just enough to see Fred be electrocuted by the glowing orb and fall to the ground lifeless. A shiver went down his spine as he watched as the biotically enhanced engineer and the combat drone, apparently named Droney by the way the engineer kept saying it in the same ridiculously cheerful tone as when it first appeared, take down everyone of the other troops one by one. He took this job because it was the least amount of work for a decent pay.  
“Just a standard mission, they said. It'll be _easy_ , they said. No, now we get to fight the crazy guy in _bright pink camo_ ” The crazy guy in bright pink camo who’s an engineer with the ability to slam people into the ground. Yeah, he regretted every choice he made to end up here. A beeping came from beside him and he turned to look straight at the combat drone.  
“Well fuck. This is it. This is how I die. An insane, biotically enhanced engineer and his glowing orb named Droney.” He felt a sudden weightlessness and knew what was coming next. The force with which he was pushed back to the ground forced his breath from his lungs, and probably cracked a couple ribs. The drone beeped again before he heard the sound of electrical sparks. White hot pain seared through his body before everything faded to black. 


End file.
